


Vintage Year

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Vintage Year

It had been a long week and a bad leap— or vice versa. Either way, Sam almost lost his life (again) and the retrieval program failed (again).

That's why Al's spirits lifted only slightly when he, upon turning into the driveway, noticed the package propped up against the front door. With great care, he picked up the box, carried it into the house, set it on the kitchen table, and unwrapped it. This was no liquor store champagne.

Al ran his thumb over the label: Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin Grande Dame '95.

Someday, he and Sam would pop the cork together.


End file.
